Maddie Salem
This tribute is for The Reconciliation Games by Merrly. This is possibly the only games he will be used for and nothing else unless he is requested for and I grant them permission. Information 'Name: '''Maddie Salem '''Age: '''17 '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''7 '''Alliance: '''Capitol '''Appearance: '''Maddie has long wavy Dirty Blonde hair that reaches her waist. Crinkling Emerald Green eyes are framed by her bangs, which often fall in her face if she does not hold them back with her skull clip. She has pale skin and stands at 5'7. '''Personailty: '''Maddie is fierce and independent. She hates feeling like she needs help from anyone and doesn't like being treated like a one year old who can barely talk. She is also very head-strong and often gullible. She's not very intelligent and can be easily tricked, therefore one of the reasons the Capitol was able to brainwash her. Out of her and Marcus, she would probably be the brawn. Marcus did the high-tech/intelligence and she did the fighting. Of-course they would've made a great duo, if not for the getting-captured-by-the-Capitol-and-then-getting-brainwashed thing. '''Weaknesses: '''Due to be very head strong, and- stupid, Maddie often falls into trouble due to her "idiotic" actions. Also, Maddie isn't quit a fast runner, she is actually very clumsy and will often trip and fall flat on her face for no reason. She is bad swimmer and would rather climb a tree then swim in a pond anyday. '''Strengths: '''Although even though her clumsy qualities could be getting in the way, she has some ways to get back up. Maddie actually has quite a strong immune system, and she is a excellent climber. She has her way with weaponry and excels in hand-to-hand combat. '''Fears: '''Maddie only particularly is afraid of two things. One, water, and two, bridges. These are childhood fears and surprisingly, she hasn't tried to get over them. '''Token: '''Her skull hair clip. '''Interview Angle: '''Maddie will be herself. Fierce, egotistical, and probably talk about her "blank history" and her "amnesia". '''Training Strategy: '''Maddie will most likely stay at the fighting stations to prove her worth as a good solider. She doesn't want to be seen as weak, but will also try to lie low and not give away all her skills. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Maddie will most likely run in and fight her way in, grab whatever valueable supplies she can find, and get out. Of course, these are one of the stupid actions that will probably get her killed. '''Games Strategy: '''During the day, Maddie will stay hidden in different places to people can't pinpoint her ''exact location. During the night, she will go along killing whoever she can find. Backstory Maddie Salem was born on the warm sunny day of April 6th to Doctor Quin Salem and Lilly Salem. Due to her father's position in mental health and the respect he earned, Maddie lived a fair life with plenty of food, clothing, and a roof on her head. As Maddie progressed in her childhood, she had developed an interest in karate. So, her father bought her some dummies and paid a trainer. Maddie enjoyed this training, and thought as it as a great use of self-defence when she got older. So, she started using it outside ''of training. Long story short, she got expelled her for kicking a boy in the crotch because he was teasing a little girl. Let's not get into detail. Anyway, you already know about the Maddie and Marcus thing if you read his page, so let's skip it. As Maddie turned 16, something terrible happened. She was ''kidnapped. Her parents were devasetated, ordering search parties and alerting the whole district of her disappearance. Sooner or later, this news spread to all of Panem. When it got to Marcus, let's just say.. He wasn't happy. But that's a story for another day. Let's follow Maddie? Maddie was taken in a van, that went to a train, that went to the Capitol. In the Capitol, some... tests were taken. Maddie's memory was erased through some new "technology" they "just" invented. Then, she was "renewed". So basically, they took her memory away, brainwashed her with Tracker Jacker venom and voila! They have their perfect Capitol weapon and whatnot. We're done here, and that is Maddie's story. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:District 7 Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh